Loves me not
by trinity23
Summary: Cody asks Drew for relationship advice  crappy summary I know!
1. Chapter 1

**Title **Loves me Not  
><strong>Pairing <strong>Drew McIntyre/Cody Rhodes, Some Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes and Implied Drew McIntyre/John Morrison  
><strong>Rating <strong>M for language  
><strong>Disclaimer <strong>I own nothing and no-one...unfortunately

****So, I'm actually going to try posting something thats not a one-shot. I think it'll only be about 3 chapters but thats good for me! I know Drew isn't exactly the most popular character in FF but he's one of my favourites so I hope some of you like it too :-)****

'Nice match out there. Looks like The Chosen One is back on track.'

Drew McIntyre looked around the Locker Room and grinned when his eyes found his best friend and former tag team partner.

'Ha, cheers Cody. Well I'm gonna take that pedigree as a compliment and call this a good day. Fancy a couple of drinks once you're done harassing Show?' Drew caught the look of uncertainty that flashed across Codys face and quickly added 'Hey don't worry mate, if you and the boyfriend are busy we can do it another time.'

Cody smiled up at the Scotsman. 'How the fuck do you do that? We must spend far too much time together.'

The taller man chuckled and ruffled the Intercontinental Champions hair playfully. 'Nah man, you're just easy to read Codes. I'm sure Randy can tell what you're thinking too huh?'

Cody shrugged. 'Not so much really. Anyway, fuck it, let's do those drinks. I – I need to ask your advice anyway.'

Drews eyes narrowed at his friends tone and he sat down next to him on the bench. 'Tell you what; how bout you tell me what's up now, then you'll have time for your man later too. You've got time right?'

The younger man smiled gratefully and hesitated before asking quietly 'You know when you and Johnny broke up?' Drew nodded confusion evident in his eyes. 'It's just – I – erm, shit this is harder than I thought.' Cody paused and took a deep breath as Drew took his hand and waited for him to continue.

'You, well you ended it right?' Drew nodded again but still didn't speak. 'I just – you always seemed so in love with him. What made you finish it?'

The Scot smiled sadly and replied 'I was in love with him Codes. I was so fucking in love with him that was never the problem. The problem was that he stopped loving me. And I couldn't handle that so I got out. It hurt to do it, but I knew I'd get hurt even more if I stayed.'

Cody squeezed Drews hand to reassure him. 'How did you know?' he asked.

Drew laughed harshly 'Oh that was easy. He just stopped telling me he loved me. Simple as that. When we first got together he used to say it all the time but then towards the end, even when I said it he wouldn't say it back – that's how I knew. Shit Cody, what's the matter mate?'

The smaller brunette had wrenched his hand away from Drews grip and was curled up on the bench, his knees pulled to his chest, sobbing loudly. 'I was really, really hoping you wouldn't say that.' said Cody between sobs.

Realisation dawned on Drew and he sighed, pulled Cody into his arms and held him until the sobbing subsided.

**Review? xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little update for you if you're reading. Thanks for reviewing if you did, and if you didn't then do :-D  
>I know this is short but I figure it's better than nothing.<strong>

'Orton – hey! Orton!'

Randy turned sharply, glaring at Drew who was following him down the corridor. 'What do you want McIntyre?' Despite the close friendship between Cody and Drew, Randy had never got along with McIntyre – they usually tolerated each other for Codys sake.

'A word' replied the Scotsman, shoving the Viper into an empty corridor and staring him straight in the eyes. 'Cody.' He said bluntly. Randy had the decency to look slightly guilty before he straightened up and crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

'We've had this discussion before McIntyre. I don't care how close you are to him, what goes on in mine and Codys relationship is none of your damn business!'

Drew rolled his eyes before replying 'As I've told you Orton, it becomes my damn business when you hurt him. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but him sobbing in the Locker Room because he thinks you don't love him anymore, in my book that qualifies as you hurting him, yes?'

Randy looked for a moment like he was going to argue further, but finally turned his cold stare to the younger man. 'Fine!' He spat viciously 'Cody thinks I don't love him anymore? He's right. I don't. The kids a good fuck, that's why I keep him around, but love? No I don't love him anymore, in fact, I'm not sure I ever – '

The rest of whatever Randy had to say was cut off by Drew slamming him into the wall and shoving his forearm into his throat. 'You bastard!' Drew said coldly. 'You fucking bastard. You have no idea how lucky you are to have Cody in your life and what's worse, you don't care. Well I care. I care a lot so why don't you grow the fuck up and give Cody a chance at being happy.'

Randy shoved Drew away roughly 'Oh Drew,' said the Viper, smirking. 'Now I understand, you love him don't you?'

Drew stared into the eyes of the man who had come to be known as the Apex Predator and replied 'Not that it's any of your fucking business but yes I do.'

Randy laughed 'You want him to be with you? Live happily ever after? Well I got news for you, you will never get him.' And with that said Randy pushed Drew away and stormed away down the corridor, the Scotsman furiously staring after him.

Neither of them had noticed the subject of their conversation listening from a doorway halfway down the corridor, his face wide with shock from what he'd' just heard.

**Review please xx**


End file.
